The apparel manufacturing industry includes a diverse range of parties, such as designers, fabric manufacturers, and apparel cutting and sewing workers, for example. The apparel manufacturing industry relies upon various resources, processes, and equipment to produce finished garments, accessories, footwear, etc. Generally, a process to manufacture a garment includes garment design, fabric production and/or printing, panel cutting, and sewing together the final garment. Many aspects of apparel manufacturing processes are relatively time consuming and require the coordination of many different geographically-dispersed suppliers, vendors, manufacturers, and retailers.